


Rear Bumper to Heaven

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little smutty, F/M, I know shit about cars, M/M, Please Forgive me, mechanic!AU, non-beta'd, some flirting, some teasing, someone doesn't like Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you by any chance know someone who potentially holds a grudge against you?” he asked.<br/>“No, why?”<br/>“Because, that looks like anything but an accident that ended in a hit-and-run, if you ask me.” </p>
<p>He often comes into their workshop, often enough under false pretenses. Today is the first time something is actually wrong with his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Bumper to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I needed to get this idea out of my head, and I thought they were perfect for it. For once, this actually isn't dedicated to anyone.  
> None of the mentioned characters in this story, nor Teen Wolf belong to me. Jeff Davis is their master, I just borrow them for non-profit writing.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd and was written between midnight and 2 AM, so please don't flame me for mistakes I made, but feel free to point them out and I will do my best to fix them. Enjoy! :)  
> xx

The bell chimed as Danny stepped into the humid heat of the workshop. The front desk was unmanned, but the sound of a buzz saw from the back made it unmistakably clear that someone was there. Hesitantly, the tan young man walked up to the reception desk, and cleared his throat awkwardly. It was bone dry. This summer was a particularly hot one, and not the desirable kind of heat either. The humidity was high, making you sweat as soon as you so much as left a room with air-condition. Danny plucked his shirt away from where it stuck to his lower back with sweat, giving his skin a little relief from the heat that might be even worse in the shop than outside. “H-hello?” the Hawaiian called out reluctantly, voice scratchy from the lack of hydration. Just in that moment, the buzz saw stopped and Danny was able to hear other sounds that had been blocked out by the loud tool. Clangs and bangs and – moans? “Ethaaaan?! Can you get that one?! I’m kinda busy right now!” shouted a breathless voice from one of the closed doors leading further into the building. A quiet female giggle made Danny blush to the roots of his hair. 

 

A loud bang made the young man jump a little. A string of colourful curses followed in its wake and moments later, one of the mechanics appeared in the doorway between the garage and the front part of the workshop. He was wiping the sweat, grime, and oil away from his face with what had surely once been a white cloth, and pounded his free hand against the other door. “If you absolutely have to bang Lydia here of all places, at least do it during your fucking break, fuckwit!” he shouted exasperatedly and tucked the cloth into the hem of his blue boiler suit. Said suit that he was, in fact, wearing only halfway up. Ethan’s torso was clad in a white wifebeater covered in oil stains and nearly see-through with sweat. The mechanic’s skin glistened with it as well, and the longer part of his short maroon hair stuck to the skin of his forehead. If Danny thought his throat had been as dry as sandpaper before, it was nothing compared to the drought that dominated it now. 

 

As soon as Ethan spotted who the customer was, a beaming smile spread on his handsome face. “Danny! Long time no see! What can I do for you today?” he asked with a wink. There was a slightly sarcastic note to his voice. He was right of course. Danny had already stopped by three times this week to get this and that repaired on his car. Even though there never was anything to repair. The Hawaiian knew that Ethan had caught on when, the second time he walked in through the front door, claiming that his breaks weren’t working properly, he had inspected the car only to find that said faulty break linings had only been replaced a couple of days ago. And while the mechanic hadn’t called Danny out on it, the amused smirk on his face told the other man everything he needed to know.

 

Danny blushed heavily again, the redness not having quite faded out of his face from the revelation mere moments ago. But this time, his car actually did have something that needed taking care of. Mentally shaking himself, Danny replied shakily “Y-yeah, erm, some idiot grazed the rear of my car earlier and destroyed one of the lights. Also, the rear bumper looks a little worse for wear.” His hands fiddled awkwardly with the hem of his green v-neck, and he tried not to look at Ethan directly, lest he might do something he wasn’t sure would be appreciated. 

 

Ethan winced in sympathy. “Aw, man, that sucks. Did the fucker at least stay or are you gonna have to file a police report?” he asked, leaning onto the table. “No, they were nowhere to be found. Already called the police and took care of that though, the perks of being a former teammate of the Sheriff’s son are somewhat substantial when it comes to law enforcement,” he replied, his usual confidence slowly coming back. The other man laughed and pushed away from the desk. “Yeah, I can imagine. Listen, why don’t you get your car to the back and I’ll take a look at the damage,” Ethan smiled crookedly, thumb pointing behind him. 

 

“Don’t you have other cars you need to take care of first?” Danny asked, slightly taken aback before a teasing expression took over his complexion, “Or is business so bad that you can only get by on taking on every customer that comes in immediately?” The Hawaiian knew of course that the Carrol brothers were incredibly busy on the slowest of days. Ethan and Aiden were incredibly talented mechanics, and usually got the job done a lot faster than most workshops in the area. But a little teasing hadn’t done anyone harm so far. 

 

“I don’t usually make exceptions, unless someone is just as handsome as you are, Mahealani,” Ethan grinned and started to head back into the garage. Danny snickered. “I bet you say that to all the boys, Carrol!” he called after him and left the shop again to bring his car round for the check-up. 

 

“I actually don’t,” were the words that greeted Danny as soon as he got out of his old Lexus. The Hawaiian furrowed his brow, confused at the statement. “You don’t actually, what?” Ethan smiled benignly, a sparkle in his eyes. “Say that to all the boys. To most I just say that I’m good with my hands,” the shorter man winked, one hand ghosting over Danny’s lower arm as the mechanic walked around the car to examine the damage. An impressed whistle was all Danny needed to press his eyes together knowingly. “Do you by any chance know someone who potentially holds a grudge against you?” Ethan asked, carefully moving his hands along the broken light and all but completely dented rear bumper. It was even broken in one place. 

 

Danny raised a curious eyebrow and walked back to stand next to the man in the boiler suit and the worn-out sneakers. “No, why?” he wanted to know. Ethan looked up at his customer meaningfully. “Because, that looks like anything but an accident that ended in a hit-and-run, if you ask me,” the other man stated. “The damage that bad?” Danny inquired, almost not wanting to hear the answer. Ethan moved his head from side to side. “Well, let’s say it’s not minor. The bumper is all but broken and needs to be replaced. So does the light, obviously. Other than that there is no damage I can see as of right now, but the impact might have had some repercussions on other parts of the car. But I can’t see that until I’ve removed the bumper and have had a proper look underneath. Sorry, Dan,” Ethan said at the afflicted expression on Danny’s face. 

 

The Hawaiian tried to look as nonchalant as possible, which was not very much, and shrugged. “Nothing I can do about it, is there? Guess I’ll just have to take public transport to work for a while.” Something warm and damp against his already heated cheek made Danny turn his head in surprise, and, was that actually a genuine blush on Ethan’s face? As much as he tried to fight it, the corners of his lips turned upwards and the tips of Danny’s ears took a red tint as well. “Wh-what was that for?” the teacher stuttered, bringing his left hand up to where Ethan’s lips had touched his cheek. 

 

Ethan’s head turned all of tomato red now as he mumbled under his breath, “I don’t like it when you look like that.” Despite the mechanic’s attempt at keeping his voice quiet, Danny heard him anyway, and smelled his opportunity like a shark did blood in water. “Like what?” he breathed, his heartbeat picking up speed, hands getting damp and nerves pooling low in his stomach. Ethan sighed heavily and submitted to his fate. “Sad, forlorn, unhappy. I can’t stand the thought of you not smiling, man, it’s physically painful,” Ethan admitted, turning to look at Danny only to find the teacher’s face was only an inch away from his own. Brown, heated eyes looked into his own and at the uttered “Why don’t you do something about it then”, Ethan’s instincts took over, and the next thing he knew was warm, soft lips on his own slightly chapped ones, and large hands with slender fingers holding onto his hips tightly, twisting the blue fabric of his boiler suit and pulling him closer.

 

Ethan’s lips tasted slightly salty from sweat, and the seemingly searing hot tongue that darted over Danny’s bottom lip did nothing to smother the heat that emanated from his belly and shot through the rest of his body like a bolt of lightning. Quite the contrary, it only added fuel to the firey heat that threatened to eat Danny alive. Only this time, the IT teacher didn’t mind feeling like he’d melt. Not with the way Ethan’s mouth moved against his own and how one of his strong, calloused hands, he didn’t know which one it was, any sense of direction had flown out the window by now, wandered down his back to rest on his ass, while the other was firmly wrapped around the back of his neck.

 

The first other sensation Ethan’s brain recognised was the wall that was suddenly at his back, cooling down his skin and showering him with goose-bumps. Danny was stood firmly between his legs, the other man’s hands already tugging the wifebeater up and over Ethan’s head, breaking their lip lock for the shortest amount possible before the Hawaiian’s mouth was back on his, Danny’s tongue licking into his mouth with even more intensity than before. All Ethan could do was cling on for the ride. And it promised to be quite the ride, what with Danny’s hands grabbing him by the thighs out of nowhere and lifting him up like he weighed nothing. The mechanic’s legs wrapped themselves around the taller man’s waist pretty much on their own accord, and Ethan’s deep moan was swallowed by Danny, whose hands had stopped supporting Ethan’s weight and now pinned his arms next to his head by the wrists, still snogging him senseless. The mechanic shuddered and groaned loudly as Danny moved his lips from Ethan’s over his jaw to his pulse point and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the heated, sensitive skin, all the while rocking his hips forward into the smaller man’s sensually. 

 

Danny was lost in an ocean of heat, sweat, and arousal and he didn’t fight as he drowned in the sound and smell of Ethan. Everything around him was feeling now: The feeling of the mechanic’s sweat slicked torso against his own (when and where his own shirt had gone, he had no idea), the slow roll and grind of their groins into each other, both of their clothed erections nearly pulsating with warmth. It was all too much for Danny’s brain, so it completely zoned out their surroundings, didn’t even notice the startled shriek of Lydia and Aiden stumbling over whatever Ethan had accidentally dropped onto the ground earlier in the shock about what they were witnessing. Nothing was important but the man clinging to him with all his might, chanting his name in a never ceasing stream as his legs tightened around Danny’s waist even more and he came with a wanton scream, the raw sound of it ripping his own orgasm from the Hawaiian. 

 

As the world around him started to come into focus again, the first thing Ethan saw was the dishevelled mop of strawberry-blonde hair that belonged to one Lydia Martin and the glare of his brother. But the only thing the werewolf managed to do was grin at them lopsidedly, his eyes still glassy with post-orgasmic bliss, clinging to a heavily breathing Danny without a care in the world.


End file.
